Cinderella
by schu-chan
Summary: A WK Cinderella. NOT a humor fic AT ALL. Ken is Cinderella, but the story line is kinda different. SHOUNEN-AI: BxK, SxY, NxO.
1. Chapter 01

Cinderella

By: schu-chan

*thoughts*

//flashback//

            Everyone knows the story of Cinderella. The beautiful young girl who lost her mother when she was very young and whose father married an ugly woman with two ugly children. He was away a lot, being a rich and successful merchant. Jealous of the beautiful Cinderella, the woman and her two young girls tormented the beauty, making her wear ugly, dirty clothes, put soot on her face and in her hair, making her clean the home, treating her like a servant. But one day, there was a royal ball. The prince was looking for a bride! Cinderella was not allowed to go but she went anyways, with the help of her fairy godmother. She had a glass slipper. In the end, she married the perfect, noble prince and lived happily ever after.

            This is the story we all know and love. But is it the true story? The story has been around for so long that no one knows what is true and what is not. But one family knows... one family remembers. For they have the journals of the young 'Cinderella' and so, they know the real story...

            Was Cinderella really the name that was given to the young girl? Was it really a stepmother and stepsisters that she had? Were they even really mean to her? Was there a fairy godmother? Was there a glass slipper? Was the prince really perfect? Did they really live happily ever after? Was Cinderella even a _girl_? 

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken stared into the water, trying to hide his tears. His father joined him in the garden.

"Ken, I know it'll be hard… but try to accept them, please? For my sake?"

Ken nodded. A woman with hard eyes and two young men came out.

"Ken, this is Lady Schoen and these are her children, Ran and Yohji."

Ken gave them a bow and stared at the ground. Schoen gave Ken a look and turned immediately to his father.

"Oh, Lord Hidaka! Your mansion is heavenly! Oh, and your garden!"

Ken said softly, "May I be excused, Sir?"

His father nodded, waving him away. Ken hurried out, not knowing that he was being followed by Ran and Yohji.

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken gave the child a smile and paid for the apple. "Don't steal again, ok?"

The little girl nodded, staring at Ken with big eyes. The vendor sighed. "Ken-sama, if you keep doing that for the little punks then they'll never learn!"

"But I can't bear to see them get beaten or go hungry, Nagi."

Nagi sighed. "Well, it's better than Omi giving the food to the little brats for free."

Ken laughed and waved good-bye to Nagi. "Ken-sama!"

Ken picked up the little boy that had run up to him, holding a flower in his hand. "What's this, Nakamoto-kun?"

"It's for you! 'Kaa-san said that I could give it to you!"

Ken looked past Nakamoto and saw a woman selling flowers. "Well, thank you, Nakamoto."

He walked over to the woman, who looked tired and haggard and was trying to sell her flowers. He pulled out a couple of gold coins and handed it to her and took the flowers.

"That should be enough, right?"

"K-Ken-sama! That… this is too much money for that little bit of flowers!"

Ken winked, saying, "Go home and play with Nakamoto… you look tired."

"D-datte-"

Ken gave her a grin and walked away. The mother picked up Nakamoto and walked away. Ran and Yohji followed as Ken entered a tavern. "KEN-SAMA!"

The men in the tavern laughed and hollered Ken's name as Ken sat down at the bar. Ken waved to them all.

"Ne, Farfie-kun?" The bartender turned his one gold eye to Ken. Ran and Yohji shivered when they saw the pale man who had scars all over his body.

"Yea, Ken. What is it?"

"'Tou-san remarried."

"Yes, I know. The news was all over the town."

"I… think that I was the last to know."

Farfarello gave him a smile. "It's because you're so dense!"

"MOU! Farfie, I'm not going to come here to talk to you anymore if you keep – "

Ken stopped talking when Farfie tossed his head to the side, indicating him to look. Ken turned and frowned when he saw Ran and Yohji.

"Ran-kun, Yohji-kun, what are you doing here?"

They watched him and sat down next to him. "We've been following you… just to see what kind of person you were."

Ken nodded. "Oh. Ne, Farfie, can I have a cup of juice?"

Farfarello scowled. "I can't believe I still keep a stock of juice just for you."

"It's coz ya looove me, Farfie!"

Ken laughed and turned to Yohji and Ran again. "So, what do you think?"

"You have no pride in being a noble."

"Eh?"

"The way you treat everyone… It's as though they're all your equal! It's infuriating…"

Ken blinked at Ran. "Datte… They _are my equal. That's how I've been raised."_

"We misjudged Hidaka-sama. We thought that he was competent man…"

Ken's eyes blazed. "_Don't_ go there. Don't insult my father."

Ran gave him a cold look. "I'm only saying the truth… he's an incompetent man who raised an even more incompetent son."

Ken clenched his fists and turned away from him. "Please leave."

Ran ignored him. "What kind of noble are you? Helping the street urchins, conversing with VENDORS, buying flowers from some ragged old woman just to help her…"

Ken said softly, "I'll say this only once more… Please leave…"

Yohji tugged on Ran's sleeve. "Ne, Ran… let's just leave."

Ran growled. "Fine."

Ken looked up at Farfarello when Ran and Yohji were gone. "Am… I that wrong, Farf? I grew up with these people… I can't treat them like they're dirt."

"That's why we love ya, Ken!"

"Schu!"

Schuldich grinned. Ken's eyes widened at Schuldich's clothes. "A-ano, Schu… why are you dressed like a peasant? You look odd…"

Schuldich grinned. "I'm traveling! You're my… sixth stop."

Ken frowned. "SIXTH?"

Schuldich grinned. "Well, it's not really me that's traveling. It's Brad."

"Who?"

"Bradley Crawford."

Ken choked on the juice he'd been drinking. He said in a low voice, "You're traveling with the PRINCE???"  
            Schuldich nodded. "Well, we _are_ cousins."

"He's… not dressed like you, is he?"

"No. But he's dressed a little less than his station."

Ken sighed. "Come on, I better take you home."

Schuldich grinned. "I knew that I could count on you!"

~*~*~*~*~*

            Ken gave Crawford a bow. Schuldich grinned. "Brad, this is who I was telling you about! He's cute, isn't he?"

            Crawford gave him a cold look. "Well, can you provide us with food and shelter without revealing who we are?"

            "Just come to my place… we'll just say that you're friends visiting me. Schu does that sometimes."

            Crawford nodded curtly and got onto his horse. "Well, where is your horse?"

            Ken sighed. "I didn't bring my horse into town. It's dangerous… please get off."

            Crawford's eyes narrowed. "Nani?"

            "Please get off. It's easy to accidently trample one of the kids."

            Crawford jumped off. "Fine."

            Schuldich, Ken and Crawford walked through town towards his home.

            "Ken-sama! You're leaving already?"

            Ken nodded, waving to Omi. "Yea, Omi… and I think Nagi'll get angry if you give that to him without paying for it – ah…"

            Ken watched as Nagi loomed over Omi like a dark shadow with glowing red eyes. Omi let out a small sound and gave Nagi a sheepish smile. Nagi sighed and turned away.

            "I'll let it go this time, Omi… but how are we going to make any money if you keep doing that?"

            "Datte, Nagiiii, the kids… their eyes –"

            Ken giggled and walked on. Crawford watched Ken and Schuldich pretended not to notice.

            *Phase 1 of 'Get Ken and Bard together for the sake of the kingdom's survival because of Bard's cold attitude' [1] is now underway! . . . I gotta think of a shorter operation name.*

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken said as he entered, "'Tou-san! Schu and another friend will be staying over, ok?"

"Oh, Ken! Sure, but I have an emergency meeting to go to! The King has called for an audience. I'll be gone for a couple of months at the least!"

"Oh… okay."

His father gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran out the door, yelling orders over the noises that the servants made in their rush to get everything done so that their master could get to court in time.

Ken gave Schuldich and Crawford a smile. "Come on in. Oh, and Schu… I want you to meet my new mother and step-brothers."

Schuldich's eyes widened. "Your old man got hitched?! That's a surprise… I swear to Kami-sama… he could get creepy sometimes when he was obsessing over your mom."

Ken laughed. "Come on."

"Okaa-san… This is Lord Schuldich and… um… Lord… Lord Rukawa!"

Ken sighed to himself in relief. Rukawa wouldn't been in town for at least a year, so it was ok.

"They'll be staying for a while."

Schoen nodded. "Please don't get in the way, Ken, when I remodel the place."

"Remodel…?"

"Yes, of course! Some of the paintings _must_ come down and the walls need to be repainted in some of the rooms. I want a small cottage built on the other side of the garden for the gardener. It's not suitable that he lives in the same building as us. And I'll be having a separate wing made for the servants."

"Datte…"

Schoen gave him a sharp look. "Your father said that I could do whatever I pleased, Ken."

Ken nodded. "Hai… Suman."

Schoen turned away from him. "And I heard from my sons that you act like a commoner."

"N-nani?"

"Please refrain from embarrassing your father's hard-earned money and fame… and your lineage."

Ken bit his lip.

"Well, aren't you going to answer me?"

"Hai…"

Ken turned and ran out of the room, Schuldich running after him and Crawford following leisurely.

~*~*~*~*~*

            "Ne, Schu?"

            "Yea?"  
            "You have to help me… I can't live without interacting with those people at the marketplace and the tavern! I'll die holed up here! The servants are already scared of that witch I have as a step-mother!"

            Schuldich laughed. "Of course! Ne, Ken?"

            "Hm?"

            "You're… not really going to wear that pink shirt, are you?"

            Ken looked down at what he was pulling on and sweatdropped. "Of course not."

            "Hmph. You're a noble – you shouldn't be so stubborn about being with peasants."

            Ken sighed. "They can't help being peasants… that's how they were born. Society doesn't let them move up or down… And yet… they are happy. Nobles have the status and the money but from what I can see, most of them are unhappy. I just… want a little bit of that happiness."

            "What happened to your mother?"

            Ken blinked. "Huh?"

            "You said that that was your step-mother. Where's your mother?"

            Ken gave him a smile. "She died five years ago, when I was ten. She caught pneumonia and wasn't strong enough to make it through."

            Crawford nodded and Ken continued to change. Ken hurried out and jumped onto a horse. Ran and Yohji were just returning from a walk through the garden.

            "Ken, where are you going? You're not allowed to be with those commoners anymore."

            Ken clenched his teeth and gave them a forced, polite smile. "I… I'm showing my friends around."

            Yohji gave him a smile and nodded. Ran said, "We'll follow, too – we don't know the area yet."

            Ken nodded and Schuldich gave Ran a glare. Yohji sighed and went to get a horse for Ran and himself.

~*~*~*~*~*

            Ken glared ahead, ignoring the people who were currently following him. They were almost near the town, and for ten minutes now, he had endured every insult Ran had thrown his way. Schuldich glanced at Yohji, who was staring at the floor with a sad yet bored look on his face.

            *Such pretty green eyes…*

            Crawford glowered at Schuldich from behind. He didn't know _why_ Schuldich refused to let him move up. And he kept glancing at the blonde one. Finally, they reached the edge of town.

            Ken stopped his horse. "Everyone, off of your horse."

            "Nani?"

            "Nani?"

            Ran and Yohji stared at Ken as Ken jumped off of his horse. Schuldich jumped of quickly and Crawford got off with a sigh.

            "You might accidentally hurt someone, that's why. It's crowded in the marketplace."

            Yohji started to slide off when Ran grabbed him by the arm. "Ran?"

            "Yohji, get back on. Ken, it's not our problem. Commoners are expendable – there's no reason for nobles to do make themselves uncomfortable for the sake of peasants."

            Ken bristled. "Fine. I don't care."

            He entered the town and tied his horse to the post of one of the restaurants, giving the restaurant owner a smile. "Thanks for letting me leave my horse here, Tae-san!"

            "Oh, Ken-sama! Don't even think about it, it's no problem at all!"

            From his horse, Ran let out an annoyed sound. "We don't have all day."

            Ken gave him a glare. "Tae-san, could some of my friends leave their horses here, too?"

            "Of course, Ken-sama!" Tae-san gave him a warm smile and returned to her restaurant.

            Ken led them throughout town, making sure to walk slowly so that Ran and Yohji could not speed up unless they wanted to lose their way. "This is Omi-kun and Nagi-kun's place. They sell fruit… it's really fresh."

            Ken stopped walking and stared at a particular bunch of strawberries that caught his eye. "Ne, Schu?"

            "Hm?"

            "I forgot and left my money at home…"

            Schuldich sighed. "Okay, okay. What is it that you want?"

            Ken pointed to the strawberries and Schuldich pulled out some money. "How much is it, Naoe-kun?"

            Nagi named the price and Schuldich paid. "Ne, ne, Nagi-kun, where's Omi-kun?"

            "Omi's playing with some runts at the fountain."

            "Ah, ok."

            "Hey, tell him to do his share of the work, ok?"

            Ken laughed and nodded. "I'll see you later, Nagi-kun!"

            He walked away and said, "Let's stop by the well so that I can wash these strawberries!"

            They nodded and Ken hurried to the well, pointing out a couple of stores along the way. He drew a bucket of water and began to wash the strawberries. Ran and Crawford stared at him in utter shock and disgust. Ken had rolled up his sleeves and he… he _squatted_. Schuldich almost burst out laughing at the horrified looks on Ran and Crawford's faces. Yohji just watched with an amused smile on his face.

            Ken finished washing them and stood. He started walking, eating them.

            "Mmm… just as I thought – it's really really sweet! Would you like any?"

            Crawford and Ran just gave him freezing looks and Ken shrugged. Schuldich took two, muttering something about having paid for it. Yohji took one, ignoring Ran's glare. Yohji bit into it and his eyes widened.

            "So sweet!"

            Schuldich grinned. "Yea, before, I was reluctant to eat it since it wasn't grown in a noble's garden but after I tried one… I don't know how they do it."

            Ken nodded. "I don't either. Oh, do you want to meet the other vendor?"

            Yohji nodded eagerly. "He's at the fountain!"

            Ken hurried to the fountain that was at the center of the small town. "Omi-kun!"

            "Ken-sama!" Omi looked up from where he sat before a little boy, scooping up water to wash off some mud that was on the little boy's face. Omi was covered with mud and dirt. Ken grinned and took the little boy from Omi. The boy's shoes scraped over his clothes, leaving huge trails of mud.

            "Ken 'Nii!" Ken gave the boy a hug and put him down on the floor. "Go on home, it's getting late."

            "Hai!"

            Ken sat in front of Omi and whispered something to him. Omi nodded excitedly and Ken grinned.

            "Okay, then! I'll see you later, k, Omi-kun?"

            Omi nodded and left quickly. Ken turned to the group that was with him. "Where do you want to go next?"

            Ran muttered, "I'm going home. Yohji, come on."

            "Oh, 'Nii-san. Imma stay with them a little while longer."

            Ran's glare became even stronger, if it was possible. Yohji winced slightly at his brother's glare but got off of his horse and asked Ken where they were going to go to next.

            "Cake store! Gotta get Nagi-kun's birthday cake!"

            "Eeeh?"

            "Yea, it's his birthday – Omi-kun and I planned a surprise party for him!"

            "Is… is it _okay_ if I go?"

            "Of course it is! Ack! The sun – we have to hurry. Nagi starts closing up when the sun starts setting. Let's go!"

~*~*~*~*~*

            Ken sat behind the sofa, squeezed there with ten other people. Five people were shoved into a closet as Omi sat on the sofa, waiting for Nagi to get home.

            "Omi-kun, I'm ho-"

            "Surprise!"

            Ken was the only one who managed to stand up correctly and throw confetti at Nagi. Everyone else either got their legs tangled with each other or fell out of the closet. Nagi laughed.

            "Thanks, everyone…"

            "Come on! You had a hard day at work today, didn't you? Sit, sit, sit!"

            Nagi sat and accepted the glass of juice Omi handed him. Ken grabbed the cake.

            "We can't have a huge party coz it's late, but – it's okay, right?"

            Nagi smiled and nodded happily.

            "Happy Birthday to you~ Happy Birthday to you~"

~*~*~*~*~*

            "I rarely see Nagi smile so happily." Ken grinned at Omi, who gave him a hug.

            "Arigatou, Ken." Ken blushed. "Aaw, I didn't do anything! All I did was buy the cake and drag some people in!"

            "But it was your idea, Ken." Ken grinned. "I'll see you tomorrow."

            Ken hurried to the three who were waiting for him at the gate of the small cottage.

            "Ken?"

            "What is it, Schuldich?"

            "Let's stop by the graveyard… I haven't seen your mom in a while."

            "But… but I don't have any flowers!"

            "Ken, your mom doesn't care and you know it."

            "But I always like to take a little something to her whenever I go…"

            "You're taking her your love, ok?"

            Ken nodded. They headed down a road that was off to the side and entered a graveyard. Ken kneeled before a huge tomb, as did Schuldich. Crawford and Yohji stood at the side, watching silently. Crawford had never seen Schuldich look so sad before as he did now, sitting before this grave.

~*~*~*~*~*

            "What did I tell you, Ken?"

            "To not embarrass my father's… fame, fortune and lineage…"

            Schoen nodded. "You don't seem to be too stupid. And yet, why is it that I hear that you're still interacting with commoners?"

            "Step-mother, onegai! I grew up with these people – couldn't I just, just –"

            She gave him a glare that cut him off like a knife. "Your conduct is shameful to this family! Your father is a high-ranking noble, not some lord that lives on a small estate doing nothing, only paying the king taxes! Your father is in the king's inner circle; he ADVISES the king! He has a reputation to maintain and if word gets out that you're no better than a commoner, it's over for him!"

            *No better than a commoner?! There's nothing wrong with being a peasant! Don't say it as if it's -*

            "KEN! Are you listening to me?!"

            "Yes, Step-mother."

            Schoen narrowed her eyes. "Don't lie to me. Seeing that you enjoy acting like a commoner with no manners, we'll see how you feel about being one…"

            Ken blinked. "Eh?"

            "You'll be living with the servants for a month now. And you'll be working as a servant. We'll see if you still love them so much after you see how _disgusting _their lifestyle is."

TBC…. That's it for now.

REVIEW, ONEGAI!

[1]: 'Get Ken and Bard together for the sake of the kingdom's survival because of Bard's cold attitude' : For those of you who got confused by the latter part of this 'operation name.' : basically, Schu (and later, you'll find out that some others think so too…) thinks that Brad might make a horrible ruler due to his coldness and is trying to get the opposite of Brad (KEN), to be with Brad so that it's all balanced out. ^__^

click the review button… 


	2. Chapter 02

Cinderella  
By: schu-chan  
*thoughts*  
//flashback//

_The use of '**Bard**' instead of '**Brad**':_it's because i decided that it would be Schuldich's nickname for Brad... coz Brad, Bard... itz close and Crawford is NOTHING like a wandering storyteller... eheheh. later, you'll see that i'll use it when i want Schuldich to annoy Crawford. ^^

Ken gave Schuldich a smile as he dried a plate. "What is it, Schu?"

Schuldich glared at him. "I can't believe you're going along with it! Working in your own place! That's... that's just SAD! I'm going to make sure your father finds out about this as soon as possible!"

Ken suddenly put down the plate and stared down at the counter. "Schu... don't bother 'Tou-san over something like this..."

"What're you talking about?! You're everything to him - he'd be _pissed_ if he didn't know!"

Ken sighed. "Look, Schu... You don't know... He's been courting Schoen-san for a while now... And as more and more time passed, he... he started to be... I dunno... kinda disinterested in me."

Schuldich stared at Ken for a couple of seconds before laughing. "_Your_ _dad_? Disinterested in _you_? You have _got_ to be kidding!"

Ken sighed. "I'll see you later, Schu. I'm busy."

"Ken! I'm writing to your dad."

Ken muttered, "He'll ignore it."

Schuldich glared at him. "What's with that lack of trust in your dad all of a sudden, Ken?!"

Ken gave him a tired smile. "Never mind, Schu. I'll see you later."

Schuldich left the kitchen, glaring at everyone that got in his way. Crawford walked past him and entered the kitchen. Ken just glanced up at him and continued to dry the plates.

"Why don't you just tell her you won't associate with commoners anymore?"

"Because I can't live like that, Crawford-san... I grew up with them. It's like... Well, have you ever had a dog? As a pet?"

Crawford nodded. "You really really liked it, right? You spent a lot of time with it... and it was there for you when you needed someone."

Crawford nodded again. "If someone told you to give it up, would you give up or fight anyone trying to separate you?"

"The latter."

"Precisely. Except... these people are more than just a pet dog. They're a part of me. I can't just let go of them."

Crawford shrugged. "Oh, I'm done. Do you need anything, Crawford-san?"

Crawford shook his head. "I think I'll follow you around for today... As future king, I need to know things. Might as well get to know my people better."

Ken gave him a warm smile. "And maybe you'll see why I feel the way that I do about them."

Crawford followed, frowning. *Why'd my heart act so weird when he smiled like that...?*

~*~*~*~*~*

"Ken-sama, could you take this to Tae-san for me, please? And she'll give you a basket full of noodles."

Ken grinned. "Hey, it's a once-in-a-lifetime chance to call me just 'Ken' or 'Ken-kun' and you're going to give that up? And I'll need a note."

The cook grinned. "Okay, then, Ken. That new mistress of ours... I will not be able to understand her. Here you go."

Ken accepted the note and gave the cook a slight bow before walking out. He patted his horse as the groom took it away. He turned to Crawford.

"Do you mind walking? I can't ride a horse for a month now, so..."

Crawford nodded. "I used to take hikes with my father and mother."

Ken turned away with a sad smile on his face. He said softly, "His father and mother..."

More loudly, he said, "Your father and mother? As in the king and queen? I wouldn't think that they'd go hiking!"

Crawford walked a little faster to catch up with Ken. They were walking side by side now. "My parents are pretty normal. They like doing normal things when being rulers becomes stressful."

Ken nodded. "That's nice... but you said 'used to.' Do you not do it anymore?"

"I travel now, and before, I was busy with studies."

Ken nodded. They walked in comfortable silence until they reached the town.

~*~*~*~*~*

Schuldich sat in the library, fuming silently. He glared at the figure that entered the library. Yohji stared at Schuldich before his eyes narrowed.

"You don't have to glare at me like that."

Schuldich's expression softened and he gave Yohji a smile. "Sorry, I was just a little mad about something. Why're you here?"

"'Nii-san wants a book and he asked me to choose one for him... he's with 'Kaa-san right now."

Schuldich nodded. "You two seem totally different."

Yohji turned around in surprise. "Eh?"

"You and your brother. He's so frigid, and cold... you're... warmer."

Yohji shrugged. Schuldich said softly, "Do... you want to go for a walk in the garden? I know a couple places that you probably don't know about."

Yohji gave him a smile and nodded. "Right after I drop this off to my 'Nii-san."

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken gave Tae-san a grin before heading off back home. Crawford walked next to him. The sun was about to set. "Mou... we set out pretty late, didn't we? It'll be dark by the time we get halfway there!"

Crawford nodded. "But it should be okay. Come on, let's go."

Ken nodded. "Crawford-san?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to know how I got to know the townspeople? My father _is_ open-minded... but not open-minded enough to let a child run around with the townspeople."

Crawford nodded. "I was wondering about that a little."

"My... my mother loved townspeople... she was from a small estate; although her father had status and power, he insisted that they live in a small place, so her father let her be with the servants and the village people... she would take me out to the town at least once a week... I... my mother... I see my mother in them... the pure, clean innocence and happiness with just whatever they have..."

*It seems that you're like that too, Ken...* Crawford suddenly stopped and grabbed Ken by the arm. Ken looked up in surprise.

"Crawford-san?"

Crawford stared into those dark, brown eyes. He whispered softly, "Beautiful..." before he leaned down and captured Ken's lips.

*?!*

TBC...

bwahahahah! Brad takes action! Ken's reaction? Yohji and Schuldich are in the garden - alone. What will happen between them? And what are Schoen and Ran plotting in Schoen's room?

REVIEW, ONEGAI!


	3. Chapter 03

Cinderella  
By: schu-chan  
*thoughts*  
//flashback//

Crawford gave Ken a smile before he turned and continued walking. He heard a faint thud behind him and saw Ken staring at him, the things he'd been holding laying on the floor.

"Oi, you're gonna be late."

"What... did you just do?"

"I kissed you."

"But why?"

"Because -"

They were both cut off when a group of men surrounded them. Ken paled. "What do you have there, kid?"

"Just... just some things for the k-kitchen..."

One of the men stepped forward with his sword drawn. Ken shivered slightly at the sight of the sword. Some of the men chuckled and Crawford stepped forward also.

"What are you going to do?" The man gave Crawford a glare and pointed the sword towards him. "Stay there, noble. I'm just going to see if that's all he has."

The man bent down and sifted through the sack. He gave a nod to someone in the shadows. Ken sighed as he stood there, staring at the floor.

"Where are you from, chibi?"

Ken's eyes flashed at the word 'chibi' but he managed to mutter, "Hidaka."

"Hidaka, Hidaka... that's the place that's a couple miles from here, right?"

Ken nodded. "So, is this the Hidaka kid?"

Ken looked at Crawford and burst out laughing. *I shouldn't be laughing right now, but... _him_, me?!*

"That is NOT Ken Hidaka."

"Describe Ken Hidaka."

"Medium height, brown hair, brown eyes, overall pretty plain. Not too good-looking."

The voice from the shadows grew loud as the person neared. "Really? I heard that he was pretty good-looking. And..."

Ken let out a yelp as he was suddenly swept up into someone's arms. "I'm sure that you're him."

"Eeeeh?!" Ken stared at the man, frightened and yet intrigued by the white hair and gold eyes. "What are you talking about?!"

The man grinned and motioned for his men to tie up Crawford. "I'm Enishi [1] - leader of these bandits, Ken Hidaka-sama."

Ken stuttered, "I-I'm not Ken Hidaka!"

Enishi grinned. "Right. There's no point in you trying to trick us... we've been following you since you left the town."

Ken paled. "W-why?!"

Enishi grinned and kissed him. "Coz I want you."

Crawford growled.

TBC...

[1] : My reason for choosing Enishi - I'm in love with him. ^__^ basically, in RK fandom [for me], Sanosuke can be paired only with either Saitou Hajime (kyaaaah! .) or Enishi... and I didn't want to use Farf coz Farf scares me... a lot. T.T

what will happen next? review, onegai!


	4. Chapter 04

Cinderella  
By: schu-chan  
*thoughts*  
//flashback//

Ken sat at the table, staring at the white-haired man that sat across from him. "You'll be killed for kidnapping a noble."

Enishi grinned. "But no one knows that I kidnapped you!"

Ken scowled. "My friends'll find me..."

*Especially Schuldich...*

Enishi just continued to smile. "Aren't you hungry?"

Ken shook his head, saying, "Iie."

Just then, his stomach rumbled. His face flared up, and Enishi chuckled. "You're so cute. I made the soup myself, it should be pretty good. It's my mom's old recipe."

Ken raised his eyebrow. "Mother?"

Enishi nodded. "I may be a bandit, but I _did _have parents."

"Did?"

Enishi gave him a smile. "They died of an... illness. When I was 7. The leader of this group had found me and took me in."

Ken looked down at his food, feeling guilty. He picked up the spoon and began to eat.

"This... is good."

Enishi gave him another smile. "Really? Thanks."

Ken looked over to the side, where Crawford sat fuming. Ken gave Crawford a tentative smile and Crawford just glared back at him.

"Ano... could you at least let Crawford go? He's not the one you want, right?"

Crawford looked up at Ken in surprise.

"Ah, I'd love to except that he knows where our hideout is, so..."

Ken nodded. "I... I understand."

The rest of the dinner continued in silence.

~*~*~*~*~*

Schuldich sat on a bench, staring at the water in the pond. He threw a rock at it, and watched it as it hit the water and sunk to the bottom.

"What'd the rock ever do to you?"

Schuldich looked up and smiled. "Nothing, I was just bored. Come on, sit next to me."

Yohji sat down next to Schuldich on the bench, making sure to sit as far from him as possible. Schuldich noticed and frowned.

"How long has your mother known Ken's dad?"

"For a really long time... She was Ken's mom's best friend..."

Schuldich stared at Yohji in shock. "NANI?!"

Yohji nodded. "Ken was always home, so 'Kaa-san never saw him... But she disapproved of the way that Ken's mom raised him... Okaa-san doesn't really dislike Ken, she just wants him to grow up properly, not like... what's the word she used...? She doesn't want him to grow up like a weed."

Schuldich scowled. "Ken is NOT a weed! He's... he's a gentian! [1]"

Yohji raised his eyebrow. "Gentian?"

Schuldich realized what he'd just said and blushed. The flower sounded so... random.

"It's just... um, never mind."

Yohji stared at Schuldich in fascination. Schuldich seemed like him, almost. He acted and looked like a player, easy-going, and he didn't seem so... easy to make blush.

Schuldich turned to him. "So... how's the relationship between you and your brother?"

Yohji smiled. "I _know _you didn't ask me out here so that you could find out about my relationship with my brother."

Schuldich grinned. "You're right. I want a date with you."

"Okay, then. When?"

"Tomorrow."

Yohji nodded. Schuldich grinned. *Yosh!*

TBC...

eh..... SchuldichxYohji part came out really dull, ne? either way, R&R, onegai! and i'm REALLY sorry about the slow update... T.T

[1]: I was going to use rose, but then I thought, nah, might as well just use his image flower ^__^


	5. Chapter 05

Cinderella  
By: schu-chan  
*thoughts*  
//flashback//

Ken sat on the bed, staring at the wall. Enishi entered with a a robe, a set of clothing and a towel. "Follow me... there's a hot spring underground. I'm sure you want to get washed."

"What about, um, Rukawa-sama?"

"Do you really think that I believe that's Rukawa? I know what Rukawa looks like."

Ken paled. Enishi handed him the clothes and the towel, saying, "I won't ask anything... just follow me."

Ken nodded. *What do I do if he... if he somehow figures it out?*

~*~*~*~*~*

Ken slipped into the water, letting out a contented sigh. He let out a small sound when Enishi climbed in across from him.

"Don't worry. If I wanted to take you by force, I would've done so on that dirt road." Ken blushed and looked away from him. He found himself facing Crawford, who glared at him. Ken gave him an apologetic look before he turned so that he wasn't facing either of them. He put his arms out on the somewhat cool stones and put his head in it.

*How'm I gonna get out of this situation?*

~*~*~*~*~*

Schuldich groaned when he woke up with the sunlight shining right at his face. "K'so..."

He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. *Date with Yohji!*

Upon remembering his appointment with Yohji, Schuldich jumped out of bed to wash.

~*~*~*~*~*

"Ne, where's KenKen?"

The cook gave Schuldich a worried look. "He never came back, Sir. Neither did your friend. I tried to let the Mistress know but she refused to see me."

Schuldich paled. *Not only Ken but... Crawford, too?!*

TBC......

Schuldich knows now.... what'll happen? kekeke..

sorry 'bout the lack of updates.... I've been taking finals and I only have two left! yay!

review, onegai!


End file.
